The manufacturing procedure of the conventional movable wrench is complicated and can not be simplified. It therefore can not save material. Moreover, when a snail rod has been provided with an adjustable movable claw there existed a gap between the screw rod of the movable wrench and the movable claw. The movable claw could not clamp firmly on a work piece. As a result, an undesired sliding phenomenon was evidenced.
With the foregoing in mind, applicant's objects included developing a movable wrench equipped with a movable claw which is driven and rotated by an adjusting rod in order to provide a movable claw equipped in the movable wrench and which does not need to be extracted out to place in a reverse adjustment.